


【系列文】蝴蝶结~玫瑰与白鸦（横雏百合向）

by aggie1akino



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 西欧中世纪家道中落的贵族家族在近现代的小镇中生活的设定，有一定魔幻要素。横子：中世纪贵族后代，城堡拥有者。村子：横子婚约者。我视角：两人的贴身侍女。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu, yokohina
Kudos: 1





	1. 【梦改文】16.11.24 蝴蝶结 蝶々結び（横雏百合向）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，与本人无任何关系。
> 
> 2.本文为性转女，有女女情节，有ooc，有个人视角，有异世界设定。cp包括：黑紫。无法接受请绕行。
> 
> 3.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 4.短篇注意，完结注意，再上传注意。
> 
> 5.百合情节有，清水向。

“哗啦”

突然间床边的隔帘被拉开，一股椰香钻进我的鼻腔，我刷的一下睁开眼，猛的坐起身来：“村子小姐对不起！我起晚了！”

一只柔软的手捂住了我的嘴，“安静一点”，我抬起头看向手的主人，村子小姐穿着丝绒的睡衣，茶色的卷发还带着一些水珠。

“不是你起晚了，是我起早了。横子还在睡呢…”村子小姐轻轻地说道。

村子小姐是横子小姐的婚约者，两个人已经在一起有十年以上了，我到横子小姐家的时候村子小姐和横子小姐就在一起了。

那时的横子小姐家还是威震一方的贵族世家，当然这已经是夫人和老爷还没有去世前的事情了。自从夫人老爷离开后，由于另一世仇的挑拨导致家族被失去了皇室的信任，十几岁的横子小姐虽然努力的维持家境，但是也无法抵挡家境中落的现状，如今硕大的城堡也只剩下寥寥数人了。

村子小姐整理着湿漉漉的头发，示意我起来。我立马收拾好东西，跟着村子小姐到了卧室门外，村子小姐换上风衣，将丝带交到我手上让我帮忙系上，我迷迷糊糊的帮她系上蝴蝶结，轻声问她这么早要去哪里？

村子小姐咧开嘴，露出可爱的小虎牙说了句：“秘密。”

我还想问什么，村子小姐却已经向门口走去了，我只好跟着她送她离开，走出门突然想起什么一样回过头对我说“等会别告诉横子我这么早就离开了哦～”

如同往常的，大钟在八时响起，我将准备好的早饭端进卧室喊横子小姐起来吃饭。

“恩…村子已经出门了？”横子小姐起床的第一反应就是寻找村子小姐。

“是的，一如往常的。”我回答道。

“诶…”似乎有些遗憾的样子撅起嘴的横子小姐嘟囔了一句什么。

下午时，老管家先生同横子小姐一起去赴一场宴会，我为横子小姐打理的衣服，横子小姐突然喊了我一声，我连忙转过身去。

横子小姐吞吞吐吐了半天问道：“那个今天早上啊…村子她…”

我听到这话心提到了嗓子眼，心说我可不会说谎话啊。

“村子她…有做早安吻吗？”

我听了就偷笑起来，看见横子小姐立马脸一红赌气一般站起身就走。

我连忙将帽子给横子小姐带上，笑着说：“那是自然的。”

横子小姐听了便害羞的笑了笑，将帽子拉低了一点，离开了城堡。

但是不知道为什么的，自从这天开始，村子小姐每天都是早早的就离开了家，直到一天晚上，卧室突然传来了争吵声。

我拉开帘子，偷偷地看房间的情况，横子小姐一只手死死地抓住村子小姐的手腕，村子小姐涨红着脸气鼓鼓地想要挣脱她的束缚。

“我只要你把话说清楚，这段时间你每天早上去哪里了？”横子小姐的眼睛冷冷地盯着村子小姐，村子小姐如同一只倔强的雏鸟气鼓鼓地把脸扭到一边。

咚的一声，横子小姐将村子小姐压到衣柜上，村子的腰似乎撞到了拉环上吃痛的咧了咧嘴，见村子受伤，横子小姐有些于心不忍的松开了手。村子小姐立刻趁着这一下甩开了她的手，直接冲到我的房间，哗的拉上梭门锁上了。

我怔怔地看着村子小姐，见她腰上撞出了伤口我立马找出药给她抹上，村子小姐坐在床上，眼泪在漂亮的大眼睛里不停的打转。

给村子小姐处理好伤口，给她安置好床铺，她还是一言不发的坐在一边，低着头好像在想着什么。

安置村子小姐躺下，她又坐起来低着头停了好些时候，轻轻的说：“这家现状那么不好，你在这里真是委屈你。老管家也是，你也是，都说了让你们离开了也不愿意走…”

说着村子小姐的眼眶又红了，“横子这些年也是那么努力的去复兴家业，我觉得我真是一点用都没有，也没有给这个家带来什么。原本如果不是我执意留下和她在一起，也不会变成现在这个样子。”

我只能拍拍她的肩膀说“没有这种事情，村子小姐明明付出了很多，这点我们大家都是知道的。”

村子小姐又一次陷入了沉默，她突然抬起头说道：“你知道现在我们可以结婚了吗？”

“诶？”我惊讶的看着她。

“我只能拜托你了。”村子小姐交给我一张名片，上面写着“lear's wedding classic”

一大早，门被哐地打开了，我从睡梦中惊醒，发现自己在床边睡着了。横子小姐站在门口一脸生气的表情，身后的老管家一脸无奈的拿着房间的钥匙。我还没缓过号来，横子小姐一个箭步冲进来，将村子小姐拦腰抱起，顺便丢给我一个极其锋利的眼神，我瞬间有种被寒冰刺穿的感觉。心说：完了，我这辈子的劳苦和这个月的工资都化为乌有了。

虽然这样想着，第二天我还是趁着天亮前去了婚纱店，说明了由来，婚纱店老板却告诉我基本都准备好了，仪式也定在了后天下午的学校的礼堂里。老板将婚纱和首饰都交给我，我向她谢过后就连忙赶了回去。

回到家中我习惯成自然的只做了横子小姐一个人的早餐，想着八点喊横子小姐起床。

八点的钟声响起，我立马端着早餐送进卧室，刚推开门，就看见横子小姐正搂着村子小姐一边用手指玩弄着她的发梢一边用嘴唇挑逗着她的耳垂。我怔了一下，觉得有些尴尬立马转身准备出去。

“你不是来送饭的吗？”横子小姐淡淡地说道。

“啊…是…”我轻轻回答道。

“饭先放在桌上吧…”横子小姐一手拉回想起来梳妆的村子小姐，一边对我说。“村子的份呢？”

我紧张了一下，答道：“我这就去拿。”

“呃…我马上就…”村子小姐红着脸坐起来想说什么，却一把被横子小姐拉回怀中。

我看情况便转身准备离开，无意就瞟到了村子小姐询问的眼神，便轻轻点点头示意她事情已经办好了。

大概是这个举动又引起了横子小姐的不满，横子小姐一把将村子小姐的脸转过去对着自己。

看着情况不对我立马转身离开，转身不多久就听见背后传来村子小姐的生气的声音：“你！你！你！这个アホ！”

这一天的下午就是村子小姐为横子小姐准备的惊喜现场了，为了两个人的婚礼，我拖上几个镇子里的朋友也拉上了管家老爷子当协助人。

婚礼在村子小姐任教的学校的礼堂里举办，礼堂的房顶被琉璃瓦铺满，四处挂上了花团和白纱流苏，墙面上挂着许多会跑出画框的4D画作。当音乐开始在空气中流动事，画框中的人物就会开始舞动，河流如同绸带一般流出画框，鸟儿在教堂的圣母像盘旋，花瓣在清风的吹拂下抖出沁人的芳香。

村子小姐先一步来到教堂准备，老管家再按约定将横子骗过来。我们帮村子小姐穿上婚纱，整好头纱，却怎么也找不到应该系在胸口的丝带。祸不单行，应该需要交换的戒指也不见了一个，现场也变得有些混乱，大家都在寻找消失的戒指。本来被拜托管理这些东西的我真是恨不得找个墓地钻进去和里面的人聊聊天平复心情。

眼看横子小姐过来的时间就要到了，大家只能慌乱的将村子小姐先带到神父的身边。

我还想最后在努力一把时，大门突然被推开了，横子小姐穿着一习镶着黑蕾丝的白纱拿着一大束花出现在门口。

门外的风伴着花香和横子小姐的香味一股脑的扑向我们，音乐盒开始旋转，随着音乐的响起，教堂忽然变成了一个魔法仙境，横子小姐抱着花从混乱的人群中走向村子小姐，黄昏的光线从琉璃瓦中透进来印在横子小姐白皙的肌肤上，如同给她镀上了彩色的光华一般。

“你们在找这个吗？”横子小姐举起手中的花束，刷的扯下绑着花束的绸带，顺手套上村子小姐的脖颈，一把将她扯过来。

横子小姐白皙的手指在绸带中穿梭着，灵巧的在胸口系好一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，似乎满意于自己的成果，横子小姐轻轻地用手指撩起村子小姐的刘海在她的额头上印下一个吻。

“以后每个早上，为你系蝴蝶结的都只能是我一个人！”横子小姐说完突然脸红起来，将头转向一边嘟囔道“作为回报…早安吻…”

听到这熟悉的话语，我们几个人不禁头偷偷笑起来。

“你们不准笑！”横子小姐红着脸恼羞成怒的对我们吼道。

“咳咳”管家老爷子在一边刻意的咳嗽几声，横子小姐突然反应过来。从管家老爷子手中接过戒指，突然单膝跪地，看着村子小姐的大眼睛憋了半天才冒出一句“marry me”

“这明明是我买的戒指来着，这样真狡猾啊…”村子小姐嘟起嘴说道。

“诶？”

看着横子小姐慌张的样子，村子小姐哈哈笑起来。“就说了我同意了啊！还在等什么啊！”

随着戒指套上了两个早该相连的手指，大家都开始起哄“啾！啾！啾！啾！”

红着脸，横子小姐啪叽在村子小姐的嘴唇上亲了一下。大家都欢呼起来。

我也可以放心下个月的工资了，然后我默默看了一眼那个告密者，但是看着老爷子慈祥的眼神，我也就放弃了找他算账的想法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原梦还有 横子村子牛车大战镇霸，我为婚礼找礼堂乱入趴体，最后的新婚洞房花烛夜等血暴色情节��


	2. 【梦改文】16.11.24 番外-血色蝴蝶结 （横雏百合向）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，与本人无任何关系。
> 
> 2.本文为性转女，有女女情节，有ooc，有个人视角，有异世界设定。无法接受请绕行。
> 
> 3.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 4.短篇注意，完结注意，再上传注意。
> 
> 5.百合情节有，开车向，避雷注意！

“我只能拜托你了。”村子小姐交给我一张名片，上面写着“lear's wedding classic”

我看到名片惊讶的看向村子小姐，她狡黠地向我一笑，露出两个可爱的小虎牙。她俯下身，一把挽住我的胳膊，在我的耳边轻轻地说道：“所以说，这个大秘密可不能让横子知道嘛～”

村子小姐的臂膀的触感让我的身体有些僵硬，她那种特有的体香也让我脑袋发晕，我连忙抽出胳膊与她保持一些距离，语无伦次地冒出了句：“哎呀，你还是快睡吧！”

马上觉得不妥，连忙补上一句：“村子小姐最近也没怎么睡上好觉，接下来就交给我吧。”村子小姐听了便甜甜一笑，如同一只小鼹鼠一下子钻进被子，只露出一双大眼睛，啪叽啪叽地向我眨了眨便闭上了眼。大概是太过劳累，村子小姐立刻就睡着了。

我静静地趴在床边看着村子小姐的睡颜，卷卷的短发散在脸颊上，弯弯的眼睫毛微微颤抖着，嘴巴微微张开还不时吧唧一下，如同小动物一样的姿态非常可爱。

村子小姐突然动了动，将手臂枕在头下，那恰到好处的线条和又滑又嫩的皮肤摸起来一定如同果冻一样。我心里突然对横子小姐产生一种强烈地羡慕，甚至是嫉妒的情感。

也许村子小姐的确给人一种强烈安心感，这大概也是为什么睡眠质量如此糟糕的横子小姐可以在她身边安然入睡的原因，我就这样趴着床边睡着了。

虽然第二天一早就被神宠横子小姐的老管家出卖，狠狠地被横子小姐的眼神杀了一千遍左右，我还是要完成村子小姐交给我的任务。邀上一男一女两个离开城堡在镇里打工的好友，我们准备去找寻那个婚纱店。

不料走了没多远就遇上了那个我们恨之入骨的主儿，那个小人凭着一张油嘴糊弄着一家老贵族，还娶上他们家的小孙女。当年乘人之危搞垮了横子小姐一家人，事到如今还是一副小人得志的模样，看见我们走过来故意对他的马夫说道：“时过境迁这道理就是有人不懂。”

等我们都已经走过去了还在我们身后指槡骂櫆的冷嘲热讽，最后还来了句：“若是过去那种不正常的人也是都是要和女巫一样被火烧死的人，谁知道我以前怎么为她们求情保命的。”

我们中的男生本是伙夫，脾气也火爆，听了这话实在抑制不住内心的火气，喊了句“你们退边去”就抄起背包中的刀就向他冲过去。原本还得意洋洋地表情一瞬间变成了惊恐，掩耳不及盗铃之时那小人一把抓过马夫挡在自己面前，我们这伙夫也不管一刀滋啦地拉过去，马夫的脸上从耳朵到嘴角就被拉开了，鲜红的血喷了那小人一脸。

没了挡箭牌，那小人瞬间就孬了下来，陪着笑脸从怀中掏出个怀表对我们伙夫说：“这怀表可不少钱，我们做个交易…”

伙夫甩手给他砸了，一把揪起他的领结：“老子才不跟你做jb交易，老婊子的钱也要的爽！我艹你…”

话没说完，那小人从口袋掏出个小刀在我们伙夫肚子上捅了一刀，捅完就架上马车转身就逃。

我们见状不妙，立马从一旁冲过来手忙脚乱的帮他止血，他却一骨碌爬起来就去追马车。我大骂一句“蠢货”，转身牵了一匹马骑上准备去追。

那小人在刚才打斗中似乎伤了手，拉不住缰绳马车跑的东倒西歪，眼看小人的马车就要跑的横子小姐的城堡门口了。那伙夫也追不动和另个女孩一起倒在了路旁，我只能快马加鞭，但那马似乎担心着它受伤的主子

怎么也不跑快。

一个晃眼只见城堡的铁门缓缓打开，生锈的铁门发出了如同野兽咆哮的吼叫声。只见四只角镶钢铁的大牛拖着一个被钢皮铁茅布满的牛战车冲了出来，小人见情况不对立马将马车掉个转向我们这边冲过来。

马车在前面奔过扬起落叶，后面牛车激起万千尘土，尘土飞扬中只见村子小姐站在战车上，左手掌着四条铁皮缰绳，右手高扬策牛鞭，牛鞭在牛身上激起灰尘，四只牛都冲红了眼。灰尘扬净，只见横子小姐坐在一旁，优雅的如同参加聚会的公主。

村子小姐一鞭扬下，向着我们大喊：“大家上车！”

横子小姐打开旁门，将他们两人一把抓住，拉上车。

就在这时，马车正对着我冲过来，一把拽过马头侧身躲过了马车，我吓出一身冷汗。只见横子小姐从旁门伸出手，用极其坚定的眼神看着我，眼看我的马就要与牛车面对面擦过，我心一横，一把抓住横子小姐的手，被拖上了牛车。

见大家都安全上车，村子小姐加快了牛车的速度，眼看着牛车与马车的距离越来越近，村子小姐大喊一声：“扶好！”

牛车突然转了九十度，战车的铁茅直直的对准了马车的车身撞去。强大的撞击力直接把我们震的悬空了，余光一撇只见马车已经被撞成两节从大路上一路滚进了丛林，一匹马直接被戳穿了腹部，随着那小人飞出老远磕在石头上，谷底洒满了血也不知道是马的还是那小人的。

村子小姐一把停住了牛车，路上的灰噗的一下全进了我们的嘴。我们都咳嗽起来，只有横子小姐缓缓将捂在鼻子上的手帕拿下来，冷冷看了眼被撞碎的马车，皱皱眉将手帕丢了下去，正好落在被戳穿的马身上。

村子小姐和横子小姐直接用带血的牛车将我们送到了不远处的医院旁，两人驾着车一路扬沙的回去了。

留下我们一脸花痴的望着她们的背影。

处理完这边的事，最重要的还是婚纱店的事情。我连忙跑到婚纱店向老板娘（人妖）打听婚纱的事情，听老板娘的说法是除了教堂和神父其他该准备的都打理好了。

老板娘用长长的指甲勾起我的头发，将我扯到他身边“嘿嘿”一笑，“关于教堂，我要向你介绍一个人。保证最后让你主子满意。”

说罢，他就带着我从后门穿进了村子小姐工作的学校。穿过十几个回廊和礼拜间，来到一个不起眼的地下室门口，他敲敲门，过了二十来秒，门就缓缓打开了。

一进门，我就立马了解到了这是什么地方，狭窄的吧台里女装的妈妈桑和光着膀子的壮汉不断为纠缠在一起的男性客们倒酒，昏暗的光斑扫过各个不可言说的角落。闪烁的光线里看得到欲望在虹光中不断的释放着，捆绑住的身体在红与白间吐息着，高温烧烤着水乳交融的声音，奇异的香味刺激着我的皮肤。环顾四周，从白种人到黑种人，从纤细的少年到穿着绅士的老人，这里如同一个巨大的染缸，所有极具个性的人集聚在一起，从中看到的却只有共性。

我拘谨的避开身边纠缠在一起的人们，紧跟着老板娘走进更为荫庇的内部。

又有谁会想到一个教会学校的地下会有这样一个巨大的帝国呢？我感叹着建造者的头脑，随着老板娘一路穿过各类人群。

途中不断有人找到老板娘要求带路，慢慢的跟着老板娘的队伍就增加到了五个人。

打开一扇又一扇的门，穿过一个又一个的帘，突然间我眼前一亮，似乎是突然回到了地面。老板娘猛的停下来，我直接撞上了他壮如石壁的背肌，看着我四周的四个看似文静的男孩，我又一次陷入了沉思。

他敲响了转角的门，一阵摩沙声，门开了，一个文质彬彬的光头男人穿着神父装为我们开了门，男孩们先被送了进去。当光头看到我时，似乎愣了一下，我犹豫了一下问道“我可以进去吗？”

他微微一笑，说道“当然可以。”

我走进房间，房间很小，四周被碟柜包围，房间里只有一个银屏和一张床，另外还有两个小沙发。

光头让我们坐下，仔细的看了我们一边，我可以感觉身边的男孩已经僵硬了。我扭头观察着房间里的布置，心里大概有了个对房间用处的大概想法。

“来～宝贝们～”光头的声音与他的长相简直来自两个时空，“我要给你们放一部电影。”

我心说，来了来了！不由紧张起来，按这个流程，我可是最不应该在这里的人啊！

电影开始了，屏幕上开始出现看不懂的文字，十分钟过去了，似乎没有出现我想象中的画面，二十分钟过去了，还是没有任何不可言说的内容，这是一部相当文艺的北欧电影，但是也相当无聊，不知道什么时候我就睡着了。

当我醒来我已经躺在了城堡的我的房间里，枕头旁放着一对戒指。

我坐在床上，思考了很久，最终还是放弃了思考。

在老板娘的帮助下，婚礼大概是办的相当成功，在老管家的贴心帮助下，横子小姐的醋冰山也终于化了，我也得到了梦寐以求的工资。我悬在嗓子眼的心也放回了它应该在的地方，我倒在床上，望着天花板刺眼的灯光发着呆。

有些声音穿过了梭门和长帘搔挠着我的耳朵。

最终我还是没有抵过我自己这一关，我蹑手蹑脚的爬到门边，偷偷打开一个小缝隙，皎洁的月光立刻从缝隙中透了过来。

横子小姐伏在村子小姐的身上，轻轻地亲吻着她的唇角，一下轻如点水，一下稠如胶漆，修长的手指挑动着村子小姐泛红的耳垂，也说不出这究竟是温柔还是霸道。

村子小姐轻轻地问道：“开心？”

横子小姐也不回答，只是将嘴唇敷上问这句话的嘴唇，如同吃果冻一般轻轻吮吸着，最后再如同回味一般伸出舌头轻轻舔舔嘴角的闪光。

“那就是开心咯？”村子小姐继续问道。

“别问。”淡淡地回答一句，横子将脸埋到村子小姐的颈窝里，如同撒娇般蹭蹭，大概是横子小姐的黑发搔到了鼻子，村子小姐打了个喷嚏。

这一下又扯到了腰上的伤口，村子小姐吃痛的缩起身子。横子小姐见状将村子小姐的手一把抓住，压在床上，嘴唇经过锁骨一路向下，在胸口一阵游走落到了弯月型的伤口上，轻轻地一舔立马引起了一阵颤抖。

“疼？”

“恩…”

听到这句话，横子小姐皱起了眉头，似乎很内疚的样子，将脸贴在村子小姐的小腹上对着弯月型的伤口轻声道歉道：“呐～对不起～”

“哈哈哈”村子小姐突然笑起来，“傻子啊www”

横子小姐嘟起嘴，一手揽腰一手扶头，一边亲上去手就往下滑下去。大概是横子小姐的手撩的腰间痒痒，村子小姐不停地想笑，又怕声音太大便咬着自己食指的骨节咯咯笑。

“正经呢！别笑。”横子小姐又一脸任性的嘟起嘴，见自己的言语不起作用只能动手了。

“恩啊…”村子小姐突然颤抖了一下，停止了笑声，刷的一下红了脸。

横子小姐见计谋得逞便得意洋洋的坏笑起来，吧唧在鼻尖上亲上一口，便继续自己的动作。

看到这儿，我也觉得继续下去有些不妥了，从一旁找到了两团棉花，塞进耳朵安心的睡去了。


	3. 【生贺文】2019.12.03玫瑰与白鸦的罗曼史（横雏）（横村）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：时间发生在ww2期间，元中世纪贵族世家的横子小姐和村子小姐在战时日本相遇的故事。
> 
> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为给某人的生贺文。起因是很随意的给cos的角色取了个“玫瑰小姐”的名字，然后设定被不断延展，还收到了某人的生贺图，最后就诞生了这个文。
> 
> 2.带有真实历史改编、战争元素。此类话题敏感者勿入，注意避雷！！
> 
> 3.本文有♀♀百合元素，少量。注意避雷。
> 
> 4.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 5.二战期间历史向设定，短篇，完结。第三人视角，原创角色，ooc，避雷注意。
> 
> cp：横雏（横子♀X村子♀）

“玫瑰小姐穿着一袭黑衣，胸口插着一支玫瑰花。凡是她路过的地方，每个人的墓前就会被留下一朵玫瑰。人们曾经对她充满恐惧，认为她是恶魔的化身。但是玫瑰小姐认为，生与死只是一瞬之间，为死亡献上的玫瑰花是绽放在生命初始到逝去之间的爱的化身。”

“那时，为了保护深爱的白鸦和其它女孩。玫瑰小姐挡下了那一枪子弹，子弹穿过了她的额角。她去世后，花藤缠绕了她的身体。战争没有多久就结束了，剩下所有女孩都被秘密的转移到了北欧的修道院，白鸦小姐也终于可以平静的永远停驻在玫瑰小姐的墓碑之上。”

我看了看聚精会神地听着我讲故事的孩子们，又看了看花园中被玫瑰花缠绕的墓碑和白鸦雕像。

“这就是玫瑰与白鸦的故事了……好了，接下来大家往里走去看大教堂。”

挥着手，目送着孩子们的离开，我看了看带领孩子们过来参加修学旅行的老师M。

“……你真是会编故事啊……明明是才做起来的雕像居然能被你说的和真的似的…”她不留余地讽刺着我。“再说了，四十大几的人了，还给孩子们讲这种故事，你也是想的出来…”

“谁说这个故事是编的了？”我回道，刚准备辩解，转头突然看到了庄园的大门被打开了。

不禁“啊！”地叫了出声，转头对M摆了摆手，“现在没时间和你争。”

高喊着“欢迎回来！”迎了上去。

黑色的加长福特开了进来，停在了花园喷泉前。我回头对M笑了笑说道：“玫瑰小姐和白鸦小姐回来了哦！”看她似乎还没反应过来的样子，我就先一步迎了上去。

只见村子小姐搀扶着横子小姐从车上走了下来，村子小姐穿着米白色的西装礼裙，带着系着紫色丝绸蝴蝶结的礼帽。一旁的横子小姐穿着黑色风衣，胸口别着的红色丝巾如同一朵盛开的玫瑰花。

小跑着去迎接两人，直到看到了帽檐下的丝丝的皱纹我才恍惚地记起她们的年龄。远远看着两个人向我走来时，我眼中的他们似乎还是三十年前的模样。

我一时有些恍惚，突然回忆起了三十年前的那一个冬天。

——————————

万圣节那一天，8岁的我被送到这座城堡的大门口。孤儿院的老师带着我来到了大门口，低着头不断叮嘱着我什么，虽然说的内容我完全不记得了。城堡的窗户突然亮了起来，橙色的灯光摇晃在窗口，城堡的门打开了。我看见老师的脸色一下子变了，脸色苍白，那样子就好像是看见了恶魔一样，一句话也不说，转身就坐上了来时的马车，就将我一个人留在了这栋巨大的城堡前。

那个晚上挂着大风，我穿着单薄的衣服，战战兢兢地站在那里。当时，她们就是穿着这样一身礼服，从城堡门口向我走来，那个时候我的心情不知道是安心还是害怕。

给冻的发抖的我围上围巾，她们将我带到了城堡里，给我端出了一碗南瓜粥。

kappotya。喝了就是我们的家人了！

村子小姐对我说道。

现在回想起来，万圣节被送到阴森的城堡，被逼迫喝南瓜粥。这个剧情真的太可怕了，但是当时被寒冷和饥饿冲昏头脑的我一口气吃了三碗粥四块南瓜饼。

“不行！不能用手！”村子小姐拍了我的手，我战战兢兢地缩回准备拿糕点的手。

“好了…让她慢慢来，你别吓着她…”横子小姐拦住村子小姐，话是这样说但是没有表情的横子小姐也让人觉得很害怕。

“我哪有吓她啊！我很温柔的！”

“你的温柔很吓人啦……”

看着两人斗嘴不知怎么的，我第一次感觉到了家的温度。

那一年，横子小姐27岁，村子小姐24岁。

陪伴她们走过了三十年，她们相遇的故事，也就是玫瑰与白鸦的故事，我却是在这一年的感恩节时才终于听到了。

在四个人的感恩节晚餐结束后，聚到壁炉旁，横子向我讲述了她们相遇的故事。

——————

“那是在你刚出生时发生的故事。”横子小姐这样开了头。

横子小姐原本是中世纪贵族的后代，她的母亲是当时已有家室的父亲不惜离婚也要带回来的东洋女子。不合礼数的身份与东洋人特有的黑色头发，在当时一直被当地人称为东洋的恶魔。

更加致命的事情在她十三岁那年降临了，随着父亲病重，家中的佣人们忍受不住流言蜚语逐渐离开了城堡。坚持了一年，父亲终究还是在她十四岁那一年离开了她。五年后，她的母亲也病逝，巨大的城堡只留下来三四个佣人和她一个人。

信息闭塞的村庄里留不住人，失去金钱和地位，在这里，这座城堡只有一个空壳和被称作“恶魔之地”的称号，她也劝剩下的仆人们离开，但是老管家怎么样也不愿意离开这里。

最后，她做出了决定，自己离开这个城堡。

那是1941年12月，太平洋战争爆发后 。

那时的她选择的目的地是她母亲的出生地，日本。

20世纪40年代初，二战的烟火几乎蔓延到全世界。老管家流着泪劝她不要离开安全的欧洲腹地，但是她最终还是踏上了前往日本的旅程。

横子小姐没有告诉我她为什么前往日本的原因，只是说她觉得自己必须要去那里，而且必须要在这个时间去那里。

暂且就当做是命运的召唤，她开始前往了日本。穿过波罗的海，从现在的德国北部穿过，经过波兰，穿过罗马尼亚等当时被轴心国占领并处于激战区的地区到达了土耳其。后来，在先父熟人的帮助下飞到了东南亚的某个小城市。经中国西南部向上至成都沿着长江一路来到上海，最后从上海飞到了日本。

一路上她了解到了这次战争的缘由，也看到了战争带去的所有悲伤与恐惧。位于未参战国的小村庄时，没有过的那种感情。难以形容的，罪恶感和空虚感，混合着一种悲壮与恐惧伴随了她一路。

1942年6月，中途岛战役后，日本的防线越发吃力。就是这个月，她到达了日本并开始游走于各个城市。

人们似乎持续着普通的生活，但是战争中的焦灼感在每个街头小巷都可以感觉到。

自己如果一直在这里呆着会不会就无法回去了呢？

横子小姐告诉我，她曾经这样担心过。当然她说，一路上没有担心过这个问题的自己才是真的很厉害。无知者无畏，就是这样一回事吧。

1944年，马特霍恩计划的实行让日本本岛开始受到大范围的空袭。

当时的横子小姐正好来到了一个被轰炸后的小城市。

在一个学校门口，一堆废墟的上面，一个少女，穿着白色的与蓝色的制服，站在废墟上。

“没有意义的！这些都没有意义的！”大声地喊叫着。

面对着她的阻扰，拿着传单的男人们，皱着眉头交头接耳了半天。“麻烦的疯子…”“抓了也没有用…”地说了几句，最终还是离开了。

当时横子小姐觉得，女孩如同一种白色的鸟儿，在残破中高喊的鸟儿一样。

“喂！你说什么没有意义？”她向女孩问道。

女孩看向她，大大的眼睛有些疑惑也有些警戒。

“所有！那些传单！”她回答道。

“什么传单？”

“诶？”她似乎听不清横子的问题一样，然后眯起眼睛看了看她。

“啊！异乡人！”突然如同少女一般笑了起来，似乎看到了什么新鲜玩意一样，从瓦砾上跑了下来。

“强征！战争！都没有任何意义！”她保持着笑容对横子说道。

“你知道B29吗？很大很大一种飞机！人们说它从西南边飞回来，像老鹰一样，掉下来的大便都能把其他鸟儿砸死！”她说着，张开了双臂。

横子苦笑着看着她：“说什么呢……”

“……但是”她低下头继续说道“这一切都是没有意义的…因为我知道日本要输了，他们再怎么鼓动人们参与战争再也没有用…”

“我……要保护我的学校。”她说着，看向后面的校舍。

横子也看过去，米白色的校舍布满了紫蓝色的琉璃窗户，窗户后有很多穿着和她一样的白色制服的女孩 向这边张望着。

啊……如同一个鸟巢一样。

“要进来歇歇脚吗？”女孩抬着头看着她，露出了笑容。

白色的鸟儿们，是鸽子吗？

“嗯。不麻烦的话…”跟着女孩走进了校舍。

不，不像。她们……像白色的乌鸦一样。

独特的，独立的，独成一派的，大声对着天空的老鹰咆哮着，保护着自己的巢穴。

“这边是祷告厅，不介意的话请您在这里坐一会儿，我去带杯茶水。”女孩说道。

这个念头一闪而过。

“白鸦。”横子说道。

“诶？”女孩睁大了眼睛看着突然冒出没头没脑一个词的她。

“你们就像是白鸦一样呢…”横子看环视着祷告厅，蓝色与白色为基调的厅内，原本是金色勾边的线条已经脱落成了棕色。

“嘿嘿…那我们可还是雏鸟呢。”也许并没有弄明白横子的意思但是还是附和了一句的女孩。

“hina吗？呼呼~那要加油成长哦！hina~”

“这算什么外号啦…我叫村子！”女孩鼓起了腮帮向她抱怨着，一边将茶水递给她，坐在了她的身边，小声说道：“但是…我不讨厌啦…”

“嗯…横子。”不知道为什么对突然缩短的距离感有些害羞起来，最后只能嘟囔出自己的名字。

那个夜晚，两人在祷告厅里坐了一个晚上，聊了很久，有关于横子的旅程，有关于村子的学校，有关于这场战争。

在离开时，村子将插在圣母像前的玫瑰拿下一支别在了横子的胸口，横子拿出一条紫色丝巾在村子的头上系成了一个蝴蝶结。

离开后的横子一路向北，无论身份，在每个倒在路边的死者胸口留下一朵玫瑰花。

“来自恶魔的礼物”，报纸上登载了一张她的背影，红色的玫瑰躺在尸体的胸口，她穿着黑色的风衣消失在黑夜中。

“玫瑰小姐。”这个名字渐渐传开，成为了一个都市传说一般的存在。

横子最终在关西的一家小教堂落下了脚，出于某种原因，这个城市让她有种难以形容的安心感。

战争还在继续，或者说是越发的激烈，如同龙卷风一般席卷了整个国家。

1944年8月6日，一个红十字会的女人来到了教堂礼拜。

“你是日本人吗？”那个棕发的女人准备回去前问横子。

“我的母亲是日本人…但我出身在瑞典的村庄…”横子也如实回答道，向她讲述了自己的故事。

“从平静的艳阳来到了台风涌动之地…一路上看到了不少的故事呢…”

“比起我…红十字会应该有更多的故事吧…”

女人摇了摇头。

“红十字会在日本不受保护。我们什么都做不了…看起来是块静地，其实只是台风之眼。”

女人露出了些许悲伤的表情。

突然她的表情变了，扬起了笑容向横子说道：“听说了吗？那群女孩，正在来大阪的路上。”

“她们是在台风里飞翔的白鸦。”她补充道。

“白鸦？！”这个词出现的瞬间，横子感到心跳猛地加速了。

“穿着白色的裙子，戴着紫色的丝带，因为1943年反对学徒出阵活动而集结在一起的女孩们。自称白鸦行动。”

“她……她们来大阪…做什么？”

横子觉得自己的声音在颤抖，她不知道自己的颤抖是因为激动还是因为恐惧。

“反对全国女子挺身劳动令……”女人的声音也低了下去…

“……她们……有多少人？”横子的声音也低了下去。

“二十四人…”

当时百多余人的学校……

现在……二十四人。

横子的脑海里出现了被子弹击中的白色鸦鸟，然后出现了那个有着大眼睛的短发女孩。

“hina……”

想要见到她…好想见到她…

在灰色天幕中飞翔的白鸦，你还在啼叫吗？

在城内毫无目的地转着，不知道她们会往哪里飞，如同一个盲目的观鸟者。

傍晚五时，乌云遮住了下沉的太阳，横子呆呆地望向了天空。

她的声音，笑容，可千万不要被这乌云遮住啊！

乌云下的转角处，如同突然飞来的冬鸟，一群白衣女孩就这样出现在了这里…

御堂筋。

走在前头的那个短发的女孩，头上被扎成蝴蝶结的紫色丝巾，那个眼熟的丝巾。

……hina

两个人慢慢地走近，然后一句话都没有的拥抱在了一起。似乎经历了生死之别一样。

时间如同停止一般，飞扬起的紫色丝巾遮住了视野中天空的灰尘。

再一次的相遇大概不会被叫做相遇吧…那应该被叫做什么呢？

大概是叫做邂逅吧。

——

“噗呲”

听着横子小姐说起“邂逅”，我不自觉地噗地笑了出来。

“在笑什么啊你这家伙！”她隐藏害羞般地反而生起气来，这个人真是一辈子都是一个样子。

“不是啦…很严肃的地方被打断了！”突然闹起脾气。“我不想讲了…”

说完就赌气一般的把头扭到了一旁。

村子小姐叹了口气，只好接着她的话继续说下去。

“见到她的时候，我们的人只剩下了十八人。病死、被杀、被拘禁…那时，我一瞬间几近崩溃。”

“当然，我没有崩溃！只是一瞬间而已！”村子小姐对我咧嘴一笑。

“当时我一瞬间闪过了那个念头…好想见她…”

“然后，我转过头时发现她就站在那里…一脸呆呆地样子www那个样子真的很好笑。”

“！我可是很感动的！什么呆呆地样子！”横子小姐又一次打断了故事，致力于怼回去。

两人开始斗嘴故事也讲不下去了。

自然，有关于开头的玫瑰小姐为保护白鸦而死的故事是我瞎编的。

故事的后续并没有人身亡，也没有人为了保护谁中枪，也没有带自动缠绕功能的玫瑰花藤。

村子小姐和横子小姐带着剩下的十八人在大阪的教堂从8月待到了次年的2月。

随后，一行20人于2月跟随红十字会的飞机回到瑞士。虽然适时欧洲战事逐渐稳定下来，但为了保险，横子小姐带着一群人回到了瑞典的城堡。

直到1945年的3月初开始。

新闻渐渐传了过来。

东京大空袭…

名古屋大空袭…

大阪大空袭…

神户大空袭…

广岛长崎原子弹…

日本投降。

当时在城堡中听到这些消息的她们是什么心情我也不知道。

但是，看着吵吵闹闹地她们我突然觉得……

和平……

真好。

“和平才能让相爱的人吟咏长久的风雅颂…”

有人这样对我说道。

看着横子小姐和村子小姐，我对她笑了笑。

是啊，多美的罗曼史啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 意外地花了一个多星期才写完，意外地非常赶，意外地撞上了期末答辩和感恩节旅行，意外地查了很多相关资料，意外地越来越沉重，毫不意外地发现一点也不像一篇生贺文。


End file.
